It Felt Like Home
by CanonAntithesis
Summary: In the 7th season episode, Workforce, what if a certain bartender decided to help Janeway fend off Jaffen that first night in the bar? How might the story and their lives have gone?
1. Chapter 1

**It Felt Like Home**

**Workforce Redux**

_**A Star Trek: Voyager fanfiction**_

**by**

**CanonAntithesis**

Summary: In the 7th season episode, Workforce, what if a certain bartender decided to help Janeway fend off Jaffen that first night in the bar? How might the story and their lives have gone?

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. This fanfiction is based upon the UPN television series _Star Trek: Voyager_. All characters and situations other than my own are the sole property of Paramount.

**Chapter 1**

Anxious to get away from the irritating, dark-skinned alien with a poor sense of humor, Jaffen scanned the crowded bar until his eyes landed on Kathryn, sitting at a small table and intently studying the digital tablet in her hand. Jaffen quickly made his way towards her.

"I thought you didn't have time to socialize?" Jaffen asked as he studied the attractive woman he had met earlier in the day at work. She ran the monitoring station next to his at the power distribution plant. Plus, she had been very receptive to his flirtations today, which had prompted a reprimand from the new Efficiency Monitor.

Kathryn glanced up. "I'm not socializing. I'm reviewing these manuals and having something to eat", she replied with slight annoyance.

"Well, I recommend the Latara broth and the section on thermal coefficients." Without waiting for an invitation, Jaffen sat down in the chair next to her. "I'll join you."

Tom Paris was loading up his tray with more complimentary drinks for two lovely ladies whom he had been trying to impress all night. He reasoned that if he plied them with enough free drinks, one or both of them would remember him kindly when his shift was over. He had just cleared the bar when he noticed a hot babe and a very persistent man sitting at a nearby table. Tom was a shrewd reader of body language and he could tell instantly that that woman wanted nothing to do with that man. Unfortunately, she was too polite to just tell the guy to hit the road.

Recognizing her as one of his own species, Tom decided to forgo the two lovely ladies and help out a fellow human. It didn't hurt that she was a knock-out either. She had full, shoulder-length auburn hair, and a fresh complexion that practically glowed, even in the low bar light. Plus, if things went well, he wouldn't have to worry about any embarrassing compatibility issues which sometimes accompanied inter-species dating.

Thinking fast, he came up with an excellent plan - excellent for helping her … and himself. He quickly placed the tray back on the bar, picked up one of the blue, sparkling drinks and headed towards her table.

"Really, I'm very, very busy," Kathryn said firmly, but politely. She placed the tablet down on the table with a little more force than necessary.

Jaffen smiled rakishly. "Oh, not to socialize, to, er..." he leaned in closer to her, "help you review the-"

Tom pushed in between the two and placed the glass down on the table in front of the woman, causing the man to quickly pull away. He then leaned in very close to the auburn-haired beauty. "Sorry it took me so long, babe. It's really crowded in here tonight."

As casually as he could with a woman he didn't even know, Tom bent over and kissed her directly on the lips. Luckily for the ruse, his head blocked her shocked expression from the man behind him. And luckily for Tom, she only hesitated for a second before responding to the kiss with a cautious, but receptive parting of her lips. Now it was Tom's turn to looked surprised. They kissed for several seconds longer, before he ended it and drew back slowly, momentarily at a loss for words.

Her eyes quickly contracted from their dilated state as she blinked several times and tried to focus on this very intriguing stranger. She immediately recognized that he, too, was human. They shared similar features also: fair skin, fine bone structure, light eyes, even the same hated freckles ran across his nose. She quickly realized she was smiling at him with far too much familiarity and interest. She didn't even know this man.

"Hello," Kathryn whispered in a breathy voice, too quietly for Jaffen to hear.

The handsome blonde straightened up and turned to face Jaffen, her erstwhile suitor. "Hi there. Tom Paris." He held out his hand to Jaffen who looked at it with curiosity.

Kathryn leaned in to help. "It's an old Earth greeting, Jaffen. Historically, it means that he has nothing to hide, as shown by his empty, open hand, and that he wants to become friends."

Jaffen raised an eyebrow at this. He didn't think this man was, at all, interested in becoming his friend. "I see. You're both from … Earth." He didn't return the offer of friendship.

Tom pulled back his hand. "That's right. We just got here a few days ago." After taking a quick glance at the tablet lying on the table, he had surmised that she had started work at the power plant today just as he had, only with slightly more success. He supposed they could have arrived on the same ship; he just didn't know for sure. Tom didn't have much memory of the trip. "We're looking for a fresh start." Again, he was pretty sure this wasn't a lie. The entire ship had been full of people from Earth who were looking for a new and better life. The 'we' he used just _implied_ they were together.

Jaffen stood slowly. "Well, then I'll leave you to your … fresh start. Kathryn, I'll see you in the morning at the plant." Kathryn nodded to him politely and they watched Jaffen march resolutely to the exit.

Kathryn turned to the young man who had so successfully run interference for her … or had he been running interference for himself?

"Soooo, Kathryn." He liked the way her name sounded on his tongue. Tom slid confidently into the seat Jaffen had just vacated. "My name's Tom, Tom Paris." He hesitantly held out his hand to her.

Kathryn broke into a broad grin and grasped his hand warmly with both of hers. "Nice to meet you, Tom Paris. I'm Kathryn Janeway. You have the definite privilege of being the first person I have ever kissed before even knowing his name."

Tom smiled warmly back at her. "It seemed like the best way to help you."

She replied more seriously, "I wasn't aware that I needed help." She let his hand drop as she studied his face. He was very handsome.

"Well..."

"It's okay, Tom. Jaffen was very persistent and I really did want to study these manuals." She indicated the tablet with a casual wave of her hand. Then, surprisingly, she pinned him with a death glare that made him move slightly away from her. "However, if you EVER call me babe again, I will hurt you."

"Yes, ma'am. I-I mean no, ma'am." He smiled sheepishly and her glare melted into a deep-throated laugh which made Tom melt. Her laughter was like the vibrations of a bass guitar, exciting yet startling at the same time. This planet was definitely looking up.

Kathryn reached over and fingered the glass of liquid. "I ordered dinner, not an alcoholic beverage. What is this?"

Tom relaxed into the chair. "Oh, that's compliments of the proprietress. My own invention actually, I call it a Warp Core Breach. I think you'll like it," he replied with a wink.

Kathryn took a hesitant sip and lifted her glass in appreciation. "It's good; a little strong, but good."

Tom's boss, Umali, took that moment to deliver Kathryn's food order. "Here you are," Umali said warmly to the woman. The smile instantly disappeared when she turned his way. "Tom." Her voice brokered no discussion and he obediently rose to follow her to the bar.

He reached over and patted Kathryn's hand. "I'll be right back."

Umali absentmindedly wiped down the bar surface while chastising her new bartender. She hoped she didn't have to fire him; she really liked this man. "The proprietress doesn't give away drinks."

"Well, I'm just creating customer loyalty."

"You only have forty-five minutes until your shift is over. Then, you can create as much customer loyalty as you want on your own time and with your own money."

"Yes, ma'am."

No one noticed the young pregnant woman who entered the bar, looked around apprehensively, and left.

/***\

Kathryn and Tom walked out of the bar and into the cold night air, surrounded by the mechanization of the highly industrialized world of Quarra. They trooped over bare metallic gangways and down industrial stairs, ignoring the steam exhaust spewing into the night and the loud noises of the equipment which seemed to define this planet.

They were deep in discussion and the joy in Kathryn's voice could be heard above the clanking and crashing of machinery surrounding them. They headed in the direction of a high-rise housing complex twinkling with lights from hundreds of individual apartments.

"I can't believe I let you keep me out this late," Kathryn commented with more ease than she'd felt in … well, a long time.

"Well, after I chased away your study partner I felt it was my responsibility to help you learn those manuals."

"Very funny, but seriously, I _was_ impressed with your knowledge of thermal coefficients."

Tom shrugged nonchalantly. "What can I say? I'm more than just a pretty face."

Kathryn craned her neck to look up into his face, outlined by the two full moons floating above them. _My, he was tall. And he did, indeed, have a very pretty face._

"I also can't believe it's only our first day here and we've both had run-ins with the infamous Efficiency Monitor," Kathryn said through chattering teeth.

"At least you didn't get fired." Tom grumbled.

"Tom Paris," Kathryn chastised. "I've only known you for a couple of hours, but I can already tell that if you got fired, it was because you wanted to get fired."

"Guilty as charged." He held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. Then he looked at her more closely. "Hey, you're freezing." Tom pulled her to him and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

An unintended shiver shot through her and Tom hugged her to him more tightly. "I still haven't adjusted to the weather here. It gets so cold at night."

"Yeah," Tom agreed. "But it's a far sight better than Earth."

"Oh my, yes. Overpopulated..." she intoned.

"Polluted...", Tom added.

"Very little work," they both finished together.

They separated for a second and studied each others faces, surprised at their identical description of their home world. It felt … rehearsed. And had they shared their concerns at that moment, they would have also realized that other than that very pat description of Earth, they both had very sketchy memories of their own lives.

Kathryn broke the silence first. "It guess we're both lucky to be here."

He closed the distance between them. "I'll say." He drew her toward him and bent his head down to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

"It's almost curfew." A deep male voice hit them both like a blast of cold Quarran air as two security guards casually strolled toward them.

They guiltily sprung apart like two teenagers caught necking by their parents. An embarrassed giggle escaped Kathryn's lips and she was glad the darkness hid the blush which now rushed up her face.

Tom stepped forward in a protective gesture. "Yes, sir. We both live right here."

The security guard blinked and licked his lips knowingly at Tom which he knew from the cultural awareness class was the Quarren equivalent of a wink. "Good night, then."

Kathryn still had the giggles. "That was so embarrassing, but I'm glad they required that we all take the cultural awareness class when we arrived. Otherwise, I might have thought he was flirting with you." She stepped back into the warmth of his arms and toyed with the lapels of his jacket, but didn't meet his eyes when she spoke next. "You know, one of the advantages of living in employee housing is that we could continue … studying after the work day is over."

Tom sighed and not in a good way. Kathryn looked up to see regret in his eyes. "I sort of lied to those guards."

"Is that so?" She wasn't sure where this was going, but she didn't think she was going to like it.

"Yeah. I don't live here." He stepped back and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why did you lie?"

He shrugged, "Just didn't want any trouble. There would have been real trouble if that had happened on Earth."

She smiled encouragingly. "But we're not on Earth anymore. This is a much better place. We won't be mistreated here."

"I know, but trusting is another matter. I don't have the greatest track record with authority figures." He wasn't completely clear on all the details of his life, but he knew in his heart of hearts that this was the complete truth.

Sensing their moment had passed, Kathryn laid her hand on his chest. "Well, I really have to get to sleep."

"Right, me too." Even though his shift at the bar didn't start until late afternoon and he didn't actually have anywhere to go. "Will I see you tomorrow night?"

"Well, that warp core drink _was_ awfully good." She started to walk away, but stopped and ran back to him. "I think you're awfully good too, Tom Paris." She stood on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then hurried towards her building.

/TBC\

**Author's Notes:**

I truly mourn the passing of Jupiter Station site and wish there was more J/P stories out there, so here's my second attempt at helping the community along.

Any comments are welcome, as long as they're CONstructive and not DEstructive.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**It Felt Like Home**

**Workforce Redux**

_**A Star Trek: Voyager fanfiction**_

**by**

**CanonAntithesis**

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

Kathryn practically skipped through the doors of the bar. She was coming here after work on the thinly veiled pretense of eating dinner. It had been a week since she had first met the intriguing man known as Tom Paris and she was as giddy as a school girl to see him again. Plus, today had been a great day at work. She hadn't caused any core overloads and she had received an injection which protected her against ambient radiation. She certainly felt lucky to have an employer who cared so much about her health.

The only downside was an odd encounter she had had with a dark-skinned alien named Tuvok. The strange man seemed to think he knew her from before they came to Quarra. She tried to assure him that he was mistaken, but he became very agitated when she suggested he should go to the infirmary. Then, he abruptly left. Kathryn decided to forget about the incident.

She was one of the first people in the bar after shift change, so it wasn't too busy yet. Hopefully, Umali wouldn't mind if Tom fraternized a little before business picked up. He was facing away from her, hand-drying some glassware, so she quickly slid onto a bar seat.

"Hey, barkeep! What does someone have to do around here to get some service?" Her words were serious, but her tone was playful.

Tom spun around in surprise and dropped the glass in the process. "Oh, crap!"

"I'm so sorry." Kathryn sprang up and came around the bar to join him on the floor. "Here, let me help." They started to work on picking up the pieces.

"It's not your fault. I'm just really tired today."

"While I'll admit I did have a little trouble falling asleep last night, I feel fine now," she quipped lightheartedly.

Tom didn't meet her eyes and quietly started, "To tell the truth, Kathryn, I-". He gasped and pulled back his left hand in pain. "Damn it!"

"Let me see," Kathryn insisted as she examined his hand. Blood beaded up on his index finger and Tom winced when she touched it.

"Ow," he exclaimed, trying to pull away from her.

"Hold still, you big baby. I think there's still a piece of glass in there." She pulled him toward the bar sink. "Here, the water should wash it right out."

Kathryn gently washed off his finger and the glass did, indeed, wash out without incident. She bandaged it and then, without thinking, brought the injured finger to her lips. She pulled away and met his eyes with embarrassment. "Sorry," she murmured. She started to pull her hand away, but Tom stopped her.

"Don't be sorry. No one's done that for me since I was a little boy. It's nice."

"Then, may I always be able to kiss away your pain." Kathryn looked back to the mess on the floor. She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You stay here and I'll finish cleaning up."

/***\

Umali walked up to Tom with a twinkle in her dark eyes. She indicated over to Kathryn who was now diligently studying at a small table in the corner. "Now, that's my kind of customer loyalty. She cleans up the place, cleans up my bartender, and still buys her dinner here. I think that one's a keeper."

Tom, who had been preparing a drink behind the bar, smiled in Kathryn's direction. "I do, too." He loaded a bowl of soup onto a tray along with the drink.

Kathryn closed her book and slid it off to the side of the table when she saw Tom approach.

"Hi, I want you to try something I've been working on for a couple of days." Tom placed the steaming bowl of soup and a spoon in front of Kathryn. His eyes were twinkling with expectation..

She leaned forward and inhaled deeply trying to place the smell and therefore, the type of soup. A smile crept across her face.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked in anticipation, the spoon already poised in her hand.

"Give it a try."

Kathryn twirled the spoon around in the broth-like liquid, puzzling over the lilac color which did not match the aroma of the dish. She took a spoonful, blew on it gently and cautiously brought it to her lips.

"Hmmm... it's delicious. I haven't had tomato soup this good since my mother's back on Earth. Wherever did you find tomatoes on Quarra?"

Tom pulled up a seat and sit down next to her. "They're called Talaxian tomatoes. Apparently, most people on Quarra think they're disgusting."

"Well, I think it's wonderful. Only..." Tom expression took on a worried look, "the light purple coloring had me a bit confused at first."

"Keep eating. I'll need to get back to work soon, but I wanted to ask you something first."

"What is it?"

"You mentioned that you were off tomorrow and I was wondering if we could get together during the day and take a walk by the river."

"I'd like that," Kathryn replied a husky voice.

"I love your voice," Tom just suddenly blurted out.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, but you have the sexiest voice I've ever heard. When you talk, I can practically _feel _your voice crawling over my skin. It's exhilarating."

Kathryn blushed visibly. "I'm not really sure how to take that."

"Take it as the compliment it was meant to be from an honest admirer." Tom leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "You enjoy that soup and I'll see you on my break."

She nodded. "I will."

He started to walk away, but whirled back around excitedly. "You just wait. I'm still working on it, but my next culinary venture will be a good old-fashioned grilled cheese sandwich to go with that soup."

Kathryn smiled broadly. "I can't wait."

/***\

Kathryn looked a little lost until she caught sight on Tom sitting on a bench by the transport platform.

"You look beautiful," Tom said as he walked up to greet her with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Tom took her hand and they started walking toward the paved walkway which ran next to the city's magnificent river. Despite its cold nights, Quarra was normally quite pleasant during the day, like late Spring on Earth. Kathryn wore a casual red dress with ¾ length sleeves which fell just above her knees and comfortable flats on her feet. She tired of those cursed heeled boots which she wore everyday to work. It was nice to give her feet a break. Tom looked very relaxed in beige slacks and a striped knit pull-over shirt with long sleeves.

They followed a footpath down to the river proper and stopped when they got their first good view of the water. Kathryn's apartment didn't face the river, so she had never actually seen it. She always seemed to be busy with work or meeting Tom at the bar.

Her voice caught in her throat. The river was beautiful and much wider and wilder than Kathryn expected. The river built up speed and force as it fell over a series of steep, jagged rocks and flowed into a narrow gorge. The gorge appeared to have been sliced through solid rock. The river here was wild and remote. It was hard to believe they were only a few minutes walk from a highly industrialized city. Budding trees lined the bank where they stood which was why they had had to walk this far down to see this magnificent sight of nature. An evergreen forest grew on the far bank and she knew this was a designated green space that the city had put aside which would always remain undeveloped.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" commented Tom, having to raise his voice slightly due to the rushing water.

"Absolutely, lovely." She looked over at him curiously as something occurred to her. "You've been here before." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, I like to walk down this way in the mornings. It's a nice way to start the day. Gives you a unique perspective on things."

Pointing to the green space on the other bank, Kathryn commented sadly, "If only Earth had such enlightened ideas, I might not have left."

Tom lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles. "But if you'd stayed on Earth, I would have never met you and that would have been tragic."

She leaned into him and sighed, enjoying the roar of the water and the closeness of Tom's quiet strength.

/***\

They stood in companionable silence for a few minutes until Tom suggested they move to a great location nearby. Taking her hand in his, they climbed some moderately steep rocks until they came to a wide flat area at the top. It afforded the perfect view of the water fall as the river rushed through the narrow gorge.

"This is the perfect spot for a picnic," announced Tom.

"Too bad we didn't bring anything," Kathryn commented wryly.

"Don't be so sure of yourself." Tom stepped behind a small scrub and reappeared with a large woven basket. "Voila! Your feast, madam."

Kathryn smiled broadly at his over exaggerated gestures as he opened the basket and pulled out a blanket. With much pomp and circumstance, Tom spread it out on the ground and started retrieving the contents of the basket one by one. Kathryn sat down on the edge of the blanket with her legs tucked under her.

"What do we have here?" she asked with much anticipation. She realize how hungry she was until she saw the food start to emerge from the basket.

"Well, I decided to go native... no grilled cheese, no tomato soup, no PB&J." He opened the basket to reveal an assortment of brightly colored food. He passed Kathryn the plates, napkins, and utensils and she set them out on the blanket.

"First, let's start with some silmic wine and brill cheese." He pulled out a carafe of wine and a bowl of ball-shaped pieces of white cheese. He placed the bowl between them and filled two glasses with wine. He passed Kathryn her drink and was lifting his glass to his lips when Kathryn stopped him.

"Wait! We need a toast. To a fresh start!"

Tom smiled in agreement. "Perfect. To a fresh start!"

They clanked glasses and Tom picked up a piece of cheese. "Here, taste this. It's really good."

Kathryn obediently opened her mouth and Tom fed her the cheese. "Hmm... that's actually quite tasty."

"It's brill cheese, made from schplict, the milk of a grakel." Tom paused for a second and grabbed another piece of cheese. "Now, the really interesting thing about this cheese is how it's made." He popped a piece of cheese in his own mouth and continued. "To speed the fermentation, they add live Napinnen maggots to the schplict milk."

Kathryn stopped chewing. "Maggots?" Was it her imagination or was something moving in her mouth?

"Don't worry; Umali always removes the maggots before serving the cheese." He leaned closer to her. "Some restaurants don't. To be on the safe side, I'd never eat anywhere but Umali's."

"Good advise."

Despite the assurance that all the maggots had been removed, Kathryn avoided the cheese for the rest of the meal.

"Next, we'll enjoy a salad made of horva greens and hosi cucumbers, and our main dish of Alfarian hair pasta with marinara sauce made from Taxalian tomatoes."

"Now, those I trust."

"Let's dig in."

They served themselves the pasta and salad and enjoyed the less adventurous portions of their meal.

/***\

Scraped-clean plates and empty containers littered the blanket, along with an empty carafe of wine. Tom sat propped against a large rock formation with Kathryn leaning back against his chest as they sat together and watched the rushing river.

Kathryn sighed with contentment. "This has been a wonderful day. Thank you so much for suggesting it."

With his arms wrapped around her waist, he placed his chin on the top of her head and hummed back in response. "It's not over yet."

She angled her head back to look him in the eye. "Oh, what did you have in mind?"

With their lips being in such close proximity to each other, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world … any world … to kiss her. And that's exactly what he did. A few minutes later, Tom smoothly rolled Kathryn onto her back and continued to ardently kiss her. At first she seemed to return his passion, but then...

"Ow!" Kathryn shouted as she arched off the ground.

Tom jerked away from her in concern. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, not you. There's something stabbing me in the rear."

She moved and Tom pulled back the blanket to reveal a large flat stone, smooth and rounded on one end, but sharp and jagged on the other. It was wedged in the ground with that sharp edge facing up. Tom's eyes lit up in recognition. He quickly dug out the stone and showed it to Kathryn.

"Take a look at this."

"I've been feeling it for several minutes now. I'm not interested in examining it any further."

"But this isn't just any old rock. It's a tool; look at it." He held out the stone for her to see. "It's obviously a river rock. See how it's been worn smooth by being tumbled in the water?"

"The part that was poking me didn't feel very smooth."

"Exactly! That's how we know it's a tool." He pointed to the sharp edge. "This isn't natural. It was sharpened to an edge by some primitive being."

"Primitive being? There are primitives living on Quarra?"

"Not now, but there _were_, sometime in the past and I mean the distant past, like millions of years ago." His eyes were shining with excitement. "Isn't this amazing? This was probably a knife used for skinning game or maybe it was attached to a handle and it was an ax used for chopping down trees. And it's just been sitting here for all these years, waiting for someone like me to come along and recognize it for what it is."

Kathryn massaged her left buttock where the rock had jabbed her. "Don't forget the contribution my aching backside played in this historical discovery." While she didn't share his enthusiasm for this tiny bit of history, she did love seeing Tom so excited by it. "So are you an amateur archeologist or something?"

"No, not at all. I just like old things - always have, but not usually this old. I think I was born in the wrong century. And you're right. I think your butt actually deserves the majority of the credit. Maybe we could name this rock after it." He held the rock to eye level and stroked his chin as if in deep contemplation. "How about … Oh I know. You've heard of Stonehenge in England back on Earth?"

Kathryn nodded. "Of course. Archeologists are still trying to unravel its mysteries."

"Right. So what if we called our little rock here … stone _hiney_?"

"Don't you dare, Tom Paris." Kathryn took the stone out of his hand and tossed it away, accidentally throwing it directly into their basket.

He laughed and pulled her up flush against him, carefully massaging her bruised derriere.

"Okay, I promise. And no more talk of rocks. Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

/***\

After deciding to not chance lying down on any more archeological discoveries, Kathryn decided that they should go to her apartment. Getting there was a hormonal blur. They threw the picnic stuff in the basket and virtually ran back toward the high rise building. It was late afternoon by now and luckily shift change had happened two hours ago. Holding hands, they stepped into an empty elevator and the doors slowly creaked closed. The normally swift elevator seemed to move with glacial speed. Tom had had enough waiting.

He dropped the basket and pulled Kathryn to him, claiming her lips in a heated kiss. Kathryn rose up on her tip toes and grabbed him behind his neck, pulling him down to her level. She returned the kiss with equal hunger. Oh, she may not remember everything clearly about her life, but she definitely remembered that she had never been kissed like this before.

A loud bell caused them to step apart as the elevators door slowly slid open. Tom grinned broadly and picked up the basket with one hand and grabbed Kathryn's hand with the other, pulling her down the hall, as the door closed.

"Stop!" Kathryn called in laughter as she pulled on his arm with both hands to try and slow Tom down.

"No!" He shouted back in glee. "I'm taking you to bed, woman!" Thankfully, the hallway was completely deserted.

"Fine," she replied in frustration, "but you're going in the wrong direction!"

Tom stopped so abruptly that Kathryn crashed into him.

"What?"

"I live in that direction," Kathryn pointed down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Oh," Tom said sheepishly.

When they finally reached her door, Kathryn fumbled clumsily in her pocket for her identification card which was also the key to her apartment. Tom wasn't helping things by kissing and sucking on the slender column of her neck just under her left ear.

Oh dear Lord... How could he possibly know that this was exactly how she liked, no needed, to be kissed? A sudden flood of passion swept through her and centered itself low in her belly.

When Kathryn finally managed to open the door, they were locked in a frantic embrace and yet, somehow managed to make it into her bedroom and tumble onto the bed.

/TBC\

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad people are reading and enjoying the story.

Sorry not much happened in this one. It was just a relationship building chapter. I can't have them jump each other right when they first meet, now can I?

BTW, there really is a cheese which uses live maggots. It's Italian and called casu marzu.


	3. Chapter 3

**It Felt Like Home**

**Workforce Redux**

_**A Star Trek: Voyager fanfiction**_

**by**

**CanonAntithesis**

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Chapter 3**

Kathryn sat down on what had become _her_ stool at the bar. Tom had her cup of _almost_ coffee ready and sat down the steaming cup in front of her. And so started another night in their most enjoyable routine.

"Hi." She loved his bright blue eyes.

"Hi." He loved her contralto voice.

"How does vegetable lasagna and a tossed salad sound for dinner tonight?"

"Sounds wonderful."

Since Tom had spent that first night in her, he had never left ... her bed or her apartment. And in exchange, he had insisted on making dinner for her. On nights when their shifts didn't sync, he made her meal at Umali's.

"Why do I sense a 'but'?"

"I just feel guilty. You've cooked dinner for me every night for over a week."

"You've let me sleep with you every night for over a week. Sounds like a more than fair exchange to me."

"Ha! I think that's way more than a fair exchange … which makes me feel even more guilty. I just think I should return the favor. Tomorrow is my scheduled non-working day."

"Damn, and I have to work the day shift."

"That's fine. I'll cook you dinner and we'll eat when you get home."

"Home... that's a nice word."

"It certainly is."

Kathryn took a sip of her drink and grimaced. "One thing I'll say for Earth … they knew how to make real coffee."

Tom reached over and raised her chin so she was looking him in the eye. "I think Quarra has much more to offer than coffee." His lips met hers in a gently kiss.

/***\

Neelix and Chakotay were sitting at a small table in a dark corner of the bar. Thanks to the Doctor, Chakotay was disguised because the authorities of this planet had seen him when he tried questioning them about the whereabouts of the missing crew members. In order to investigate further, they had both obtained jobs in different sections of the power plant.

Chakotay told Neelix that he was hired to work in the same section as Captain Janeway and that she showed no recognition of him when they met. In fact, she seemed quite satisfied with her present life. Neelix agreed that the crew he had met seemed equally happy.

"It's a safe bet they're not going to leave willingly," observed Chakotay.

Just then, Neelix noticed a small woman wearing electric blue clothing as she walked through the doors. "Chakotay, look. There's Captain Janeway now."

Janeway made a beeline for the bar and sat down in front of Lieutenant Paris.

"Hmm. It looks like they know each other. Maybe the mind control isn't as strong as we thought," observed Chakotay.

After a few minutes of conversation, Paris leaned over and kissed Janeway.

"Oh, my," murmured Neelix.

Chakotay's brow knitted into a tight line, but he made no comment.

/***\

Thirty minutes later, Tom was delivering drinks to a boisterous group in the back when Umali approached Kathryn. She was now sitting at a small table near the bar just finishing her dinner.

"Good evening, Kathryn. You're looking well."

Kathryn looked up and smiled. "Umali. Please join me." She gestured to an empty seat.

"Don't mind if I do." She sat down and studied Kathryn shrewdly. "So... you and Tom..."

"Yes?" Kathryn's voice sounded slightly defensive. Even thought it was still early in their relationship, and she would never admit it to anyone else, their age difference bothered her. She wasn't sure where this conversation was heading, but she wanted to be prepared for anything.

"I think you're good for him. He needs you. And not just to provide him with a place to stay either."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's moved in with you, right?"

"Not officially, but he does spend a lot of time there."

Umali raised her eyebrow knowingly. "In any event, I'm just glad he isn't sleeping on my storeroom floor anymore."

"Your storeroom?" Kathryn sat up straighter. "What are you talking about?"

"Tom has basically been homeless since he started working here. I thought you knew. The plant evicted him when they terminated his employment. I've never mentioned anything to him about the storeroom, but he must know I know. He's a proud man, so I leave him alone."

"I'm so stupid. It never occurred to me that he didn't have anywhere to go."

"You're not stupid, Kathryn. You're in love." Umali placed her hand over Kathryn's. "And so is Tom. Believe me, he isn't using you. If he's staying, it's because he wants to stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. He used to flirt with all the ladies before he met you. Now, the only female he has any interest in, besides you, is a young pregnant woman who comes in here occasionally."

"Yes. B'Elanna. We met a few days ago. Poor girl."

"Oh?"

"She's all alone. It's a story as old as time," Kathryn said. "Everything was fine until she became pregnant. Then, the man suddenly decides he isn't ready to be a father. And he's gone."

"How sad."

"I saw her here when I came in tonight. Tom introduced her to some expectant parents. He's just trying to help her."

Umali smiled warmly. "He's is very honorable man, Kathryn; so please, let him stay. I don't need my best bartender getting a crick in his back from sleeping on a hard, concrete floor." She looked around at the nearly empty bar and sighed. "Thank goodness tomorrow is pay day. This place can't handle too many slow nights like this one."

/***\

Kathryn worked all day planning their evening meal, shopping for the ingredients, and preparing it. No wonder she never cooked; it was too much work. She'd rather be in charge of the entire power plant than have to do this every day and there was no way she wanted the responsibility of being in charge of that many people.

Things were going well and Tom would be home from work soon. The roast was cooking in the oven; the vegetables were simmering on the stove; dessert was ready-made, so that was done.

She opened the door in response to a light knock and let Tom into the apartment. She wished she could give him his own access, but it was keyed to her employee card and she couldn't duplicate that. He paused at the door to remove his shoes, as he did every night. He said his mother was a "neat-freak" and had impressed upon him from a young age the importance of being neat and well-ordered. Unfortunately, the shoe removal was the only neat and well-ordered characteristic to which Tom had adhered. In all other areas of his personal life, Tom was a slob.

She greeted him with a warm kiss.

"Smells good," he commented.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well, you're the one who said you weren't much of a cook, remember?"

Tom tried to look into the kitchen, but Kathryn shooed him away.

"No peeking until it's completely ready. Now, you smell like a bar, so go take a shower."

/***\

Tom showered while Kathryn put the finishing touches on their delicious meal.

At least that was the plan.

The wail of a siren jolted Tom out of his relaxing shower. He rushed out of the bedroom, dripping wet and wearing only a white towel around his waist. Smoke was billowing out of the kitchen. The first thing Tom did was to silence that blaring noise. Then, he opened a window to allow the fumes to escape.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw Kathryn standing at the sink, holding a smoldering pan under the water. A black charred mass of undefined origin quivered at the bottom of the pan. An awful smell permeated the entire apartment.

She looked up at him with a sheepish expression on her face. "I don't think cooking is my forte."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with you."

Her eyes slid from his wet hair to the undersized towel wrapped around his wait. She licked her lips and pulled her gaze back up to his face to find Tom watching her.

"Did you just wink at me?" He asked with a mischievous grin on his face, referring to their cultural awareness class.

"Wha-? Oh," She said with a knowing smile. Kathryn raised her chin and gave him a slight nod. "Very funny, but I do believe I was using the human definition of that gesture." She reached up and wiped his wet forehead with a dish towel.

Tom caught her hand and brought it to his mouth, peppering her fingers with light kisses. However, before he could do more, a loud pounding on the door interrupted them.

"I'll be right back," Kathryn whispered with regret.

Upon opening the door, Kathryn was shocked to see the Efficiency Monitor, Annika Hansen. The tall blonde had a perturbed look on her face.

"Ah, I should have known," stated the Efficiency Monitor. "Employee 8584." The number seemed to drop off her lips with contempt.

Kathryn plastered on a fake smile and tried to be upbeat. "Um, hi there. What can I do for you?"

"I heard the alarm and came to offer assistance," she announced as she walked past Kathryn, through the small foyer and into the living area. Annika immediately wrinkled her nose at the smell of burning food in the air.

Kathryn trailed after her, calling out, "Oh, that. It's no problem really. I just burnt my dinner, but it's taken care of now. Really."

Annika was determined to find the source of the odor and headed toward the small kitchen, but saw the open window and turned to Kathryn.

"It's against regulations to open windows in employee housing units. It's wasteful. Warmed air will pour out of the building, causing the heating unit to operate more than is necessary to maintain optimal living temperatures."

Tom chose that moment to walk out of the kitchen, still clad in only his towel. "Well, if it's isn't the Efficient Monitor herself. I thought I recognized your lovely voice."

"Employee 8591? Your employment was terminated. What are you doing here?"

"If my employment was terminated, why are you still calling me Employee 8591?" Looking down at his own bare chest, he continued, "And besides, I should think my purpose here was obvious … and none of your business."

"Yes, this … situation is obvious... but since you are no longer an employee of the Power Distribution Facility, you are not authorized to live in one of the company-owned domiciles."

"I'm a licensed Companion and this kind lady has purchased my services for the evening." Butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

Annika's and Kathryn's eyebrows shot up simultaneously and their pale skin became equally flushed in embarrassment. Luckily, Kathryn was standing behind the tall blonde and the Efficiency Monitor didn't notice their identical reactions.

Annika suddenly had no desire to be in this apartment and she headed immediately for the exit, "Very well. I wouldn't want to interfere with a lawful exchange of … commerce."

Annika was almost out the door and Kathryn turned incredulously towards Tom.

"A paid Comp-," she started to say before he quickly stepped up and placed his finger to her lips.

Annika's hand shot out and she grabbed hold of the door before it shut, coming back into the room. "Before you proceed any further, you should close that window and please refrain from reopening it or I will be required to report you." She turned and exited.

"Yes, ma'am," Tom called after her. "We'll be sure to take care of that immediately!"

The door shut and Tom hurried over and locked it behind her.

The situation suddenly struck Kathryn as absolutely absurd and she burst into laughter. Tom couldn't help but join her. They made their way to the sofa and collapsed onto it. Their laughter was the deep, stomach-clutching kind which caused tears to stream from their eyes and left them gasping for air.

Kathryn wiped away her tears and tried to speak. "I can't believe you told her that. A licensed Companion? Did you see the look on her face?"

Tom reached over and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eye. "Her face? You should have seen the look on your own face. And besides...what makes you think I'm not a Companion?"

She sobered quickly and tried to control her voice. "Oh, well, that's fine. I supp-."

He took her chin in his hand to make sure she was watching him. "Relax, Kathryn," he said smoothly. "I'm just a humble bartender. I swear. I knew that was the only way to stop her from reporting me. Of course that doesn't mean that we can't..."

"What about dinner?"

"I'm not really hungry. Are you?" The blue of his eyes had a new intensity to them.

"No." Her voice was lower than normal.

He let his hand slide to the back of her neck and drew her to him for a searing kiss.

/TBC\

To those who have left reviews, thanks so much to you (all 4 of you, LOL).


	4. Chapter 4

**It Felt Like Home**

**Workforce Redux**

_**A Star Trek: Voyager fanfiction**_

**by**

**CanonAntithesis**

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Spoiler Alert: There is actual sex in this chapter.

**Chapter 4**

_God, he was beautiful._

Tom was still sleeping soundly and Kathryn decided to relish this time to openly admire without being observed. The crumpled blanket was bunched low on his waist, teasing her with a thickening trail of hair that disappeared under it. His chest was completely smooth and hairless which Kathryn found irresistible on a man. However, below his navel, the hair gradually thickened towards his groin in swirling patterns which she also found quite irresistible.

After making love on the sofa, they had moved to her bed and slept briefly before she was awakened by the feel of Tom's hot mouth gently sucking on her clitoris. The memory of it made her blush. She was no prude, but she normally didn't scream with such abandon during sex. At least, she didn't do so so early in a relationship. Kathryn smiled at that thought - a relationship. She'd forgotten how wonderful it felt to be in love. Everything seemed brighter, happier, and more wonderful when you're in love.

Kathryn felt much more sure of herself now. It was amazing what a regular supply orgasms could do for one's self confidence.

Deciding that turnabout was fair play, Kathryn hit upon an excellent method for insuring that Tom awoke in the best mood possible. She gently pulled back the covers and straddled him, enjoying the feel of his thick, wiry pubic hair as it nestled against her center. She wiggled around a little, feeling the delicious friction in her core. However, this time wasn't for her, so she reluctantly pulled her lower half away from him and started peppering light kisses on his chest.

It didn't take long to learn that Tom Paris loved to have his nipples teased, almost as much as she did herself, it seemed. She paused at his right nipple and sucked in on the small nub, worrying it with her tongue into a tight peak. It must have worked because she felt a corresponding twitch from his cock where it touched her stomach. She replaced her mouth with her hands and continued to lightly touch his nipples as she worked her way down his chest by kissing, sucking and biting in turn.

When she finally arrived at her destination, Kathryn could see that he was partially aroused and she could also tell that he was feigning sleep. There was no way he could sleep through this kind of attention.

Taking his half-erect penis in her hand, she gently kissed and licked the tip of his shaft. Then, Kathryn tickled him with the tip of tongue on the underside of the head. She knew that in most circumcised males that area was particularly sensitive and by Tom's reaction, he was no exception. A low groan told her that his pretense of sleeping was over. She decided to increase her teasing by licking his shaft harder. She used him like a big ice cream cone and licked all around it really enjoying this special treat.

"Oh God, Kathryn! That's feels wonderful." His hips lifted up in small thrusts and he moaned in appreciation.

Worrying that he might actually come before she was able to fully go down on him, Kathryn decided to raise the stakes. She wrapped her small hand around the bottom of his shaft. He was fully erect now and her hand barely fit, just as his cock had barely fit inside her when they had made love.

Her memory seemed very clear about some things, like how horrible it was to live on Earth. However, it was very sketchy on others, like who her last lover was or when was the last time she had actually had sex. Judging from the soreness between her legs right now, it had been quite some time ago. Well, that was over now, because she didn't plan on letting this man go anytime soon.

With her hand as far around him as she could manage, she slowly brought her lips over the head, rolling her tongue all over him. Using her hand as an extension of her mouth, she moved it in tandem with her mouth as she began to bob up and down on Tom's rigid member. She started slowly, but as he responded with more moans, she sped up. She gently cupped his balls with her other hand noticing that they felt full and hard. Realizing that he was close, she increased the speed of her bobbing.

Tom sat up partially and grabbed onto Kathryn's freckled shoulders. "I'm gonna come."

He tried to pull her off him, but she pushed him away and continued her focus on the mission.

An instant later, his penis became rock-hard and she felt the first spurt of warm fluid hit the back of throat. She swallowed as quickly as she could and continued to suck his cock until it softened and Tom collapsed back onto the bed.

Gently placing a light kiss on the head of his, now limp, penis, she smiled to herself and laid down beside him on her side, with her head propped up on her elbow, studying his face.

Tom looked over at her and whispered, "Thank you." He was completely out of breath.

Smiling, Kathryn replied, "My pleasure. And that was your wake-up call, by the way."

He pulled her toward him and noted the taste of himself on her when they kissed.

"You make going to work very difficult."

"Yes, but there's always the coming home to make up for it." Kathryn's face grew serious as she broached a subject she knew needed discussing. "Speaking of coming home..."

"Yes?" Tom's face fell as he watched her.

"I may be out of my mind, but what would you of living here, with me, on a more permanent basis."

"Are you sure? It seems very impulsive."

She lightly placed her hand flat on his chest when she spoke. "Maybe, but things seem so natural with us. I feel like I've known you for years."

Tom hesitated before replying. "I'm not sure it's the right thing for you though."

"For _me_? Why not?"

"I'd feel like I was taking advantage."

"But I'm the one who asked you."

"It's just … well, I don't actually have an apartment of my own right now."

"Then, what better reason to move in."

Tom scooted up in the bed until he was sitting upright with his back against the headboard.

"You don't seemed surprised. You already knew I didn't have a place to live. Is that why you suggested that I move in? Do you feel sorry for me?"

Kathryn raised up on her elbows to look him in the eye. "No, of course, not. Yes, it's true; Umali told me that you had no where to live, but that's not why I asked you. I asked you to move in with me because …" Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. She'd been so close to telling him before, but she was afraid because she thought it would make her appear too vulnerable. Now was the time to put her heart on the line. "I love you, Thomas Eugene Paris. I love you with all my heart. I came here for a fresh start, but I never thought I would find this kind of happiness."

She drew closer to him until he could feel her breath on his face.

She continued, emotion deep in her voice, "Tom, on my first night here, when I first saw you, I heard a peculiar sound. It was the sound of my heart starting to beat again."

Tom swallowed slowly and allowed all that she said to sink in. It was in his nature to take a light-hearted view in most aspects of his life, but now wasn't the time for levity.

"I never thought I could be this happy either. I love you too, Kathryn Janeway. My life never had a direction before and now it does. Now, all I want for my life is to share it with you. And besides it's really difficult to argue with a beautiful, naked woman."

Okay, so he wasn't able to be completely serious after all. He quickly rolled her over on the bed and covered her with his body, giving her a searing kiss in the process. The lack of air finally forced him to pull back and he propped himself up on an elbow and wiped away a stray tear that had escaped her eye.

Kathryn was out of breath from the passionate kiss and the emotion of the last few moments. She had made a personal vow to control her emotions when the serious nature of their discussion had started. However, when Tom swept away that tear, her resolve swept away with it and the tears started flowing in earnest.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't be sad."

"I'm not sad," she replied as she tried to control herself. "I'm happy. I'm very, very happy."

She reached up and pulled him to her and poured all of her happiness into the kiss.

Tom then proceeded to show her exactly how her naked body affected him.

/***\

Later, as they were leaving the apartment together, Kathryn took out her Employee Identification Card or EIC for short. The EIC was like a lifeline for power plant employees. Employees could use it to gain access to employee housing, to pay for goods and services, and to receive cash from their employee accounts. She inserted the EIC into the locking mechanism of the apartment door and quickly withdrew it. She hesitated before putting it away.

"I'd love to give you access to the apartment so you could come and go as you please, but the lock mechanism is tied into my EIC, so I can't copy it."

He took the aforementioned card from her and studied it for a moment.

"Do you actually need it once you get to work?"

"Well, no... unless the Efficiency Monitor is nosing around or it's the day for our inoculations, but that's not until next week. So, no... I don't need it. Why?"

"If you leave it with me today, I should be able to have it duplicated by evening and I'll give it back to you." Tom had met some very interesting people working at Umali's and not all of them were completely law abiding. However, they could be very helpful … for a price. And since he hadn't had to spend any of his earnings on his lodgings, he had plenty of money to burn.

Kathryn's left eyebrow shot up. She didn't like this idea one bit. "That's sounds illegal, Tom. I love my job and I don't want to lose it."

He lovingly took her hands in his. "No one will know. I wouldn't put you at risk. Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I do."

"Good." He put the card in his pocket. "Now, let's get going, so we're not late."

/***\

Chakotay slipped quietly into a chair at a table in a darken corner of the bar. Today was payday and combined with shift change the bar would be crawling with people in a manner of minutes. That's just what he needed. The disguised Starfleet officer shifted uncomfortably in his seat and pressed his hand against the wound on his left shoulder. Even as stoic as he was, Chakotay couldn't help the groan that escaped his pursed lips.

At least B'Elanna was safe on Voyager. She and Neelix were able to transport out before the security team attacked them and he had been wounded. Even through his pain, Chakotay couldn't help the smile that flitted across his face as he thought about poor Neelix trying to handle a very angry and pregnant half-Klingon. Quarra had certainly done a number on Voyager's crew. None of them wanted to be rescued.

Chakotay glanced up as Kathryn swept into the room and made a beeline directly to where Tom stood polishing glasses behind the bar. By the Spirits, he had no idea how their Voyager family was going to survive this. However, that was a problem for later, after they retrieved their family and the Doctor worked his magic on them.

From his position near the bar, he listened in on their conversation, all the while keeping an eye out for any security personnel who might be looking for him. He needed to go somewhere save where he could hide.

/***\

Kathryn hopped up on the stool and leaned forward onto the bar. Tom met her halfway and they met for a quick kiss.

"Missed ya," Tom beamed.

"Me too."

"Oh, I have your EIC." Tom reached under the bar and produced her card.

Kathryn took the card and slipped it into the pocket of her cardigan.

"Thanks," she whispered. She was still worried about duplicating the card. "Did it go alright?"

"Relax, Kathryn. No one's going to come after you. Don't worry."

Kathryn looked around nervously just the same.

"Hey, tonight should be for celebrating, not worrying." He placed his hand over hers, bringing her attention back to him. "Everyone should join in. We could have a little party. I'm sure Umali would support it - especially if we buy a round of drinks. My shift ends soon."

His enthusiasm was contagious and she met his smile with her own.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

She twirled around on the stool and noticed someone watching her from a small table against the wall. He was the man she met yesterday at work. Still feeling infected by Tom's happiness, she decided to extend an invitation this unusual man.

"Hello. I'm sorry, but I'm terrible with names and as I recall you had a couple of them."

When he saw her approach, he looked down and pretended to read the menu PADD on the table. When he finally looked up to reply, Chakotay was almost overwhelmed at how beautiful and relaxing Kathryn Janeway looked. Something or someone on this planet definitely agreed with her.

"It's Chakotay."

She smiled at him brightly. "That's right. Well, how were your first couple of days, Chakotay?"

"Not bad."

"I know how it is when you first start here. You don't know anyone; you're a little lost, lonely. I just wanted to let you know you're more than welcome to join us at the bar."

"Actually, I was thinking about going home."

"Well, if you change your mind, we're celebrating."

"What's the occasion?"

"Tom's moving in with me."

A combination of shock at her statement and the pain of his wound caused Chakotay to croak out a whispered, "Congratulations."

/TBC\


	5. Chapter 5

**It Felt Like Home**

**Workforce Redux**

_**A Star Trek: Voyager fanfiction**_

**by**

**CanonAntithesis**

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Dang! There's sex in this one too. I think I've created a couple of monsters.

**Chapter 5**

"What a fun night," Kathryn said as she and Tom reached the door to their apartment. She was giddy with excitement and a few too many Warp Core Breach drinks.

"It sure was," Tom commented as he leaned against the wall next to the door.

"I just hope everything's okay with B'Elanna. I can't believe I was actually talking to the man who had something to do with her disappearance."

"Yeah. I thought things would be different here. Quarra is supposed to be a safe place. I should have walked with her."

"Don't talk like that. This isn't your fault." Kathryn touched his arm in comforting gesture. "Investigator Yerid seems like a competent man. I'm sure he'll do everything he can."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm just worried about her. She doesn't have anyone."

"Shh, it's none of our business anyway. The authorities will take care of it, right?" She reached up and kissed the underside of his chin, enjoying how the roughness of his beard scraped against her lips.

"You're right. It's none of our business." He lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers. Quickly moving his lips across her face, he kissed and sucks down the column of her neck. After discovering the affect was kissing her here, he decided to try it at every possible opportunity.

Kathryn suddenly pushed him away from her just as he heard a noise from down the hall. He turned and saw the Efficiency Monitor walking toward them and in the direction of the elevators.

"Ah, it's you again. Hello, Annika," Tom said in greeting as he crossed his arms in front of him and resumed his position against the wall.

"Good evening," the tall blonde replied with a slight inclination of her head as she continued walking. However, as she passed, she did eye them both critically especially taking in Kathryn's disheveled appearance.

Kathryn rose to her full height and ran her hand over her hair to smooth it down. Next, she moved to straighten her jacket. As she looked down, she was mortified to find that her zipper had been pulled down at least four inches lower than normal. She shot Tom an accusing look and wondered how he had managed to do that without her noticing.

Tom ignored her anger and with raised voice, appeared to take up an imaginary conversation where he must have left off.

"So as I was saying, my normal fee is 500 credits, but since you're such a good customer, I'm giving you my volume discount. So will that be cash or credit?"

His smile was quite disarming and very infuriating.

Through gritted teeth, Kathryn said, "You just wait until we're alone."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Tom stepped forward and immediately began pulling her zipper back down. "Why don't you open the door so I can show you how I really _feel_ about you?" He ground his hips into her pelvis letting her feel exactly how she was affecting him.

She couldn't stay mad at this man, she thought, as she reached in the pocket of her sweater and came out empty-handed. Then, she tried the other pocket and found it empty too.

"I-I can't find my EIC." She stepped away from Tom and patted her pockets again.

"Are you sure that's where you put it?"

"Positive. I put it in my pocket when you gave it to me at the bar. And then later, I took off my sweater when you asked me to dance."

"It probably just fell out when you picked up your sweater. I'll check tomorrow morning. Don't worry."

"But how..."

Tom dangled another card in front of her face. "No problem. See? Now aren't you glad you let me make a copy?"

She rolled her eyes, but gratefully accepted the card from him.

/***\

As Kathryn entered the apartment she decided to turn the tables on this pompous man that she found herself so helplessly in love with. Tom followed her in and closed the door behind them. She immediately whirled on him and drove him into the living room, pushing him down on the sofa. Then, she straddled his waist and rubbed herself against him, feeling an instant reaction from a corresponding bulge in his pants.

"If anyone's going to undress me, it's going to be me," Kathryn purred into his ear.

She slowly pushed herself away from him and stood up, just out of arms reach. Kathryn's eyes darken with desire and she gave him a crooked half smile. She took off her black cardigan and threw it across the room. Tom leaned forward on the sofa, but she stopped him with a waggle of one finger.

"If you move, I stop. And no touching," she warned him while she slowly drew down the zipper of her jacket until it parted at the bottom, revealing a glimpse of black lace and pale skin.

She moved closer, her tongue darting out to trace her full red lips, and Tom gripped the edge of the sofa with white knuckles. He wanted to touch her, taste her, but he fought the urge, and forced himself to do what she'd told him. If he got up, if he tackled her down to the floor like he wanted, this would be over, and it was too good to be over so soon.

She quickly rid of herself of those hated black boots by kicking them half-way across the apartment. Then, without taking her eyes off him, she shimmied out of her pants and took off her jacket which left her in nothing but her lace bra and matching panties.

Kathryn bent over at the waist, her legs spread, then came up slowly, giving him a perfect view of the tops of her breasts, barely contained in the black lace bra she was wearing.

She met his eyes, winked, and then brought her fingers to the clasp in between her breasts, never breaking eye contact. A quick flick of her fingers and the bra fell away, exposing her breasts to his hungry gaze.

Tom gripped the edge of the sofa even harder as her breasts began to sway while she danced slowly to some hypnotic music that only she could hear. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life.

His pants were painfully tight, the zipper biting into his cock, but he still didn't move. This was torture, but it was the best damn torture he'd ever experienced.

She strode over to him, her expression predatory, and Tom swallowed hard. She turned and sat in his lap, rubbing her lace-covered ass against his straining erection as she reached behind her to run her fingers through his hair.

Tom couldn't help himself as his hand slid to her thigh, stroking her hot skin. He started to creep his fingers towards her panties, but then Kathryn's hand came down, slapping him hard on the back of his hand.

She leaned back and whispered into the shell of his ear, "No touching."

He didn't mean to whimper, but he did anyway, causing Kathryn to smirk. _God, she could be evil._

She whirled around and straddled him again. With her hands on his shoulders, she shook her breasts in his face, making his mouth water.

Right before his control snapped and he took a tit in his mouth, Kathryn was up again, twisting in front of him, but out of the reach of his hands.

She bent down, her firm ass towards him as she spread her legs again and touched the ground. Then, she pulled herself up slowly, and gave him a smoldering look over her shoulder before sliding her panties down her legs and tossing them to the side.

Her next move was so unexpected, it drove him over the edge. While still facing away from him, Kathryn reached down and slowly stroked herself. Then, she made a show of slowly bringing her glistening fingers up to her mouth and sucking them.

He leaped off the sofa with a growl and tackled her, pushing his pants down and pulling his cock out before Kathryn even registered what was happening. Of course, she wasn't complaining.

With Kathryn on her hands and knees, Tom wrapped his hands around her waist as he slammed her into him over and over again. Her knees were being burned by the carpeted floor and she latched onto the tufted nap of the carpet to keep herself upright. He was like an animal, wildly passionate and out of control, and it thrilled her to know she had made him this way.

He was lost completely, unaware of anything but the warmth of her body, the tightness of her pussy, as she panted his name over and over again, loving every second of what he was doing to her.

His hands were crushing on her hips, and she knew they'd leave bruises, but she didn't care. The orgasm that shook her wasn't a slow build. It hit her hard and fast, ripping a primitive scream from her lips. She clinched around him as her arms started to collapse, unable to hold her up any longer.

Tom hauled her up, her back to his chest. He stilled inside her and he started to gently kiss and suck on her neck at the sweet spot just under her left ear. She seemed to melt in his arms in post-coital bliss.

Slowly, he began to move within her again. Then, he brought his hand around to her sensitized clit and began rubbing his finger against her in sync to the slow strokes of his cock.

"No," she turned her head and moaned into shoulder. "It's too soon. I can't do this again."

She tried to pulled his hand away, but he pinned her hands against her own chest to stop her interference.

"Yes, you can," he panted into her ear. "You're the most passionate woman I've ever met. You just need to trust me and let go."

Tom tried to move inside her again, but this angle wasn't giving him the correct leverage or angle. He made a quick decision and sat down with his back propped against the sofa, Kathryn sitting atop his pulsing member and facing away from him. He again gripped her at the waist and began impaling her on his cock, feeling that glorious "little death" quickly approaching.

In his lust filled brain, he slowly realized that Kathryn's breathing had slowed when he stopped massaging her. He wanted... no, he needed her to come again. He needed her to let go with him.

"Touch yourself," he growled into her ear. "Make yourself cum again. Cum with me. I want to feel your pussy clamping down on me. I want to hear you scream my name again."

Kathryn responded automatically, so consumed by the passion he was exciting within her. She put her middle finger on that red, swollen bundle of nerves and began rubbing.

The room was filled with the sounds of their ragged breathing and the squishy liquid slapping noises of their bodies coming together again and again in this most primal of acts.

She could feel Tom tightening up inside her as his breathing came in short gasps against her neck. Despite her earlier protests, Kathryn could feel herself getting close and she increased the speed of the finger against her sensitive flesh. And suddenly, she was right there. Her muscles grew taunt and she held her breath as an intense wave of pleasure washed over her.

Nanoseconds later, Tom growled into her neck as he came, holding onto her as he felt her pussy continuing to quiver and spasm around him in a series of small aftershocks.

Both of them went completely boneless and limp. Tom lay his head back against the sofa as his body refused to respond.

"I can't move," Kathryn croaked out, her voice even more gravely than usual. "I think you broke me."

"Now, don't say that," Tom replied in a shaky voice. "I'm a good boy. I don't break my toys; if I do, there's nothing to play with tomorrow."

"I don't think I'll be up for playing with you for a couple of days, at least."

Tom kissed the top of her head and then, with great effort managed to shift the two of them up and onto the sofa.

Kathryn had yet to adjust to the cold nights on Quarra. The temperature in the apartment was centrally controlled by someone with much thicker skin than she. Therefore, she always kept a large knit blanket across the back of the sofa for those cold nights. She reached behind Tom and grabbed that very same blanket now.

Tom helped her cover the two of them and Kathryn snuggled into his warm embrace as they both gave into their exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.

/TBC\

A/N: I hope that read well. It's funny … they weren't supposed to do any of that. They were supposed to open the door and find … (but wait, that's in the next chapter).

Anyway, these two just don't seem to be able to control themselves.

Oh, and I have an observation for Janeway's OOC behavior. I believe they must have programmed her with a pole dancer's memories. LOL.

Please be gentle with your comments, but make them even if they're not gentle.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**It Felt Like Home**

**Workforce Redux**

_**A Star Trek: Voyager fanfiction**_

**by**

**CanonAntithesis**

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Chapter 6**

Tom felt an immediate lose when Kathryn rose from the sofa.

"Mmm, is it time to get up?" he mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep.

"No, it's still early yet. I just need to use the bathroom. Go back to sleep." She tucked the blanket in around him and he rolled onto his side, already fast asleep before she turned away.

Kathryn started shivering as soon as she moved out of the warmth of her lover's arms. Spying Tom's shirt on the floor, she snatched it up and pulled the long sleeved t-shirt over her head. Sometime during the night, Tom had discarded his pants and shirt, but not because he was cold. As he had admitted to Kathryn earlier, he found he slept better with his skin touching hers. And she admitted to him that she slept better with just having him with her.

Tom's shirt was comically large on Kathryn's small frame. She felt like a child playing dressing up, but she did feel considerably warmer. Rolling the long sleeves up to expose her hands, she padded quietly across the apartment and opened the door to the bedroom. Funny, she didn't remember closing it. Her way was adequately lit by the glow from the full moons shining through the windows, so she didn't activate the lights. Kathryn was half-way across the room when she spied a wadded up white cloth lying on the floor.

It was probably Tom's towel from his morning shower. Even though she loved him dearly, Kathryn had quickly noticed that he wasn't the tidiest man on the planet. Sighing to herself, she picked it up with the intention of hanging it up in the bathroom. However, she found it wet and darkly stained with a sticky substance which had a distinctive metallic smell.

Her eyes grew wide in realization and fear. It was blood. She immediately called the lights on and turned to go back out to Tom, but it was too late. As she turned, the fugitive, Chakotay, was standing awkwardly against the, now, closed bedroom door.

He had a weapon leveled at her and he was breathing heavily due, no doubt, to the large wound on his left arm near the shoulder.

"How did you get in here?" Kathryn asked, a quiver in her voice.

She was frantically thinking of all the possibilities of how this could go very, very wrong.

She could scream for help and he could shoot her.

She could scream for help and he could shoot Tom.

She could not scream for help and he could still shoot her and then, calmly walk out of the room and shoot Tom while he slept.

There was no simple and safe way out of this.

"I needed a place to hide. I, um, borrowed your EIC and let myself in." His eyes slid briefly to her dresser where her identification card lay, covered in Chakotay's blood.

"You've been in here the whole time." It wasn't a question.

Reality and timing dawned on her. Despite the seriousness of her situation, the little redhead felt the blush rise from her chest, burn its way up her neck and settle onto her cheeks. She silently cursed her pale, Irish ancestors.

"I lose consciousness before you came home. I only awoke when I heard you coming in here," he answered too quickly.

She knew he was lying. He must have heard them. She was so embarrassed by this entire exchange that she almost forgot how much danger she was in.

"They say you had something to do with the disappearance of a woman at the plant."

"I did. Her name's B'Elanna. She was brought to this planet against her will. Something was done to her so she'd forget her real life."

Kathryn was skeptical. "And what, you helped her get home?"

Chakotay sighed. At least she wasn't screaming. You didn't know what he'd do if Paris came barreling in here right now. "That's right. There are other people in this city who I'm also trying to help. I'm not here to hurt anyone. You have to trust me."

"Trust you? You stole my EIC and broke into my apartment. Now you have a weapon pointed at me."

Chakotay looked guiltily at the weapon in his hand. Deciding that this Kathryn had enough of Captain Janeway still in her to make her trust him, he slowly placed the weapon on the floor. The motion caused him to grimace and he leaned his head back against the door in resignation.

"Go ahead, report me, but if you do a lot of innocent people are going to suffer. All I'm asking for is a place to stay until my friends come back for me."

She would never know why she trusted him, just that she did and she hoped Tom would too.

"We're going to have to do something about that arm," she stated with a confidence she didn't feel.

/***\

It wasn't easy to convince Tom not to kill Chakotay on sight. In fact she had to place herself bodily between the two of them to stop him. In a gesture oddly familiar, Kathryn placed her palm flat against Tom's chest to stop him from advancing any further on the injured alien. Kathryn thought it was the truest test of Tom's faith and love in her that he finally agreed to help. Plus, Tom had an innate distrust of authority which made him want to help, if not completely trust, the man.

Kathryn demonstrated her ultimate trust of Tom by leaving them alone while she retrieved a dermal regenerator from the plant. Of course, nothing ever went completely according to plans.

Kathryn found the tool in the medical locker and was just closing the door when the Efficiency Monitor appeared from out of nowhere.

"Your shift doesn't start for three hours," Annika stated in her no nonsense way.

"My friend, Tom, he sprained … a muscle." She couldn't believe she just said that, especially given the history between the three of them.

Annika's brow arched skeptically. "He isn't an employee and therefore, he isn't entitled to the use of our medical equipment."

"I know, but in his line of work, he doesn't have access to proper treatment."

Annika didn't want to know any more than necessary about the personal life of Employee 8584, plus she had research she needed to do concerning Employee 8583. She had become determined to learn more about the dark-skinned man ever since he attacked her and tried to initiate some sort of mental link between them. She had been experiencing odd visions or memories since their contact.

Kathryn saw that the woman was distracted and hoped she would let this pass. "I promise I'll have it back first thing in the morning."

"Be sure that you do." Annika walked away without a backwards glance.

/***\

Kathryn walked back into the apartment to find Tom pressing Chakotay against the wall. Tom's face was red with anger and Chakotay looked like he was about to pass out. She quickly made her way across the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" she shouted as she grabbed Tom's arm and pulled him away from the larger, but weaker, man.

"I'm trying to find out what he did to B'Elanna." Tom's chest was heaving from exertion and barely contained fury.

Without Tom's strength to hold him up, Chakotay slid quickly to the floor. Kathryn hurried over to him.

"Help me get him up."

Tom reluctantly helped and they moved him over to the sofa. Kathryn squeezed her eyes shut when she noticed their clothing from earlier littering the floor around the sofa. Tom understood her discomfort and quickly scooped everything up while Kathryn worked on Amal, or whatever his name was.

She gently ran the dermal regenerator over his wound while Tom sat in a nearby chair and glared at the man suspiciously. After several minutes, she pulled the regenerator back and examined her handiwork. This instrument would help, but it wasn't enough.

"You need a Doctor."

"That'll have to wait till I'm back on Voyager."

"Voyager?", Kathryn asked.

"My ship."

Tom guffawed loudly. "You live on a ship?"

Chakotay nodded. "For almost seven years."

Tom leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. "That's ridiculous. Why would anyone want to live like that?"

"We're trying to get back home."

"Home?" Kathryn asked, "Where's home?"

"The Alpha Quadrant. Earth."

"Earth?" scoffed Tom. "And why would anyone want to go back to that place?"

"It's not so bad..."

"Not so bad? It's horrible! It's..." The chirping sound interrupted them. "What's that?" Tom moved protectively closer to Kathryn.

Chakotay held up his wrist where the Doctor had embedded a communications device. "My people are trying to contact me," he explained. He tilted up his wrist and spoke. "Chakotay here."

"_Are you okay, Commander?"_ Harry Kim's tinny voice asked through the communicator._  
_

"For the time being. Can you get me out of here?"

_"No, sir. We're eight light years away."_

"How are you transmitting a signal that far?"

The Doctor, or Emergency Command Hologram answered, _"We're using a triaxialating frequency on a covariant subspace band. It was B'Elanna's idea."_

"B'Elanna?" Tom questioned with concern. "Is she okay? Have you hurt her?"

"_Tom!"_ Harry shouted through the comm badge. _"It's great to hear your voice, buddy!"_ One could hear the joy in the young ensign's voice.

"_She's responded well to treatment, Mr. Paris,"_ the Doctor answered. _"In fact..."_

"_I'm right here, Tom."_ B'Elanna sounded calm and self-assured. _"I'm fine."_

Tom smiled in relief and grabbed Kathryn's hand. She smiled lovingly back at him.

She leaned forward and spoke. "B'Elanna? It's me, Kathryn Janeway. How's-"

Anticipating the older woman's question, B'Elanna said, _"The baby's fine too. It's good to hear your voice ... Captain Janeway." _

Kathryn turned to Tom and mouthed the word, Captain, to him in disbelief. Chakotay could hear the slight hesitation in B'Elanna's voice and wondered what she knew about the Captain's and Paris' relationship on this planet.

She continued, _"Now listen to me, both of you." _ The timid, brow-beaten B'Elanna was gone. This woman was self-assured and speaking very rapidly. _"You need to listen to everything Chakotay tells you. You belong back on Voyager. I know it's hard to believe, but trust me on this, okay?"  
_

Tom looked sideways at Chakotay and nodded to Kathryn. "Okay. I suppose."

"Harry?", Chakotay interrupted. "How soon can you get back into transporter range?"

"_We need a couple more days to finish repairs. What about the shield grid?"  
_

"I have an idea how to shut it down."

/TBC\

Author Notes:

I so sorry it's taken so long update this fic. I hope there's still someone out there who even remembers it. Real life has been a bitch lately. Hopefully, I've found enough time to work on this t and give it the time it deserve.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
